<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Dean by DWImpala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415200">Happy Birthday, Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67'>DWImpala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spn kink bingo 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020.</p><p>Sam has a surprise for Dean on his birthday. Dean is very very surprised. </p><p>18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spn kink bingo 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts">Lia1996</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Square Filled: Butt Plugs</p><p>I know I'm late but work got in between. So, here's a fic of boys in love on Dean's birthday. </p><p>For Lia, I know you wanted a fluffy fic of boys for Dean's birthday. Here it is. Sorry for being late. But here it is. Hope it's up to your expectations. </p><p>Thank you, Jess for being an amazing and quick Beta, as always.</p><p>Bonus thanks to BeeLikeJ for amazing art post she created for my fic! I had given up my fic for a quicky bang challenge and I never thought it'd be claimed! Check out the lovely art. Link right below the art. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Link to the amazing art : <a href="https://beelikej.livejournal.com/556783.html">BeeLikeJ</a></p><p>***</p><p>“Happy birthday, Dean.” Sam greeted his brother in a very sultry tone as he stretched seductively on the mattress, the moment Dean entered the room. He batted his eyes coyly at him and patted the bed beside him, “You’ve gotta move so you can unwrap your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean stood still. Mouth hanging open and his eyes took in the beauty that was his little brother. Sammy was stretched out on the bed wearing nothing but red lacy boxers with a bow on his ass. He looked so beautiful...miles of tanned skin, the long hair, the round ass and the toned muscles...Good god! Dean was in a for a very long and hard (yes, indeed) night. He jumped in bed and captured his brother’s soft lips in his mouth and kissed him wet and dirty. Dean scaped all of his brother's mouth with his tongue as he managed to kiss Sam within inch of his life. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...Sammy..(kiss)..Sammy..(kiss)..Sammy. God Sammy, thank you so much.” Dean chanted as he kept devouring his brother’s mouth while toying with those perky nipples. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm...Don’t thank me yet, Dean. You’re yet to get your present. And it’s gonna be just the first among many.” Sam whispered as he moaned his brother’s name when Dean bit one of his nipples particularly hard. “Oh god, Dean. I need...”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm...I’m already liking my birthday. What? What do you need baby? Say it and it’ll be yours.” Dean said in a husky tone. The one that always got Sammy all hot and bothered as he licked up his jawline to his ear and nibbled on the sensitive skin behind it which always made Sam horny. </p><p> </p><p>“Deeeaan...you’re playing dirty. I need you to...to make me come.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Sammy will always get what he wants.” Dean said smiling as he slowly slid his hand below the waistband of the lacy boxers and took the hard and long leaking length of his brother in his hand and started stroking him. “Jesus Sammy, you’re rock hard. What did you have some alone time with porn before I came in?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam blushed a deep shade of red that covered his chest. It was rather a hot look on his Sammy, Dean thought to himself as he kissed his adorable sexy hunk of a brother. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Dean...uhh...I’m close...keep going...yes, just like that!" Sam babbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right I’m gonna keep going. So hot, Sammy. God, I think I’m gonna come just by stroking you.” he palmed his own bulging cock through his jeans and kept stroking Sam faster and harder as he felt him shudder and about to come. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Christ...Dean...Ohhhh...DEAN!!" Sam shouted as he shot his release. Breathing heavily, shaking as his brother peppered soft kisses on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Fucking Christ, Sammy. You’re so hot. I’m so glad you’re mine. I don’t think I could ever resist all this. My little bitch.” Dean said affectionately. “But baby, I’m gonna need to fuck you soon. You don’t know how hard it is to not lose all control while looking at you. So beautiful, baby boy” Dean kissed Sam passionately. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, it’s your birthday and I’m all yours to do anything.” Sam said near Dean’s lips and he caught the lower lip between his teeth, nipping at it playfully. Sam broke away and turned on his hands and knees. “Time to open up your present, Dean.” Sam spoke in a very soft voice. </p><p> </p><p>Dean didn’t understand initially but quickly got up with the program as he saw Sam taking position. He undressed himself and reached for the drawer on the side table to get some lube and a condom but Sam caught his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Dean. No need for that...just fuck me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Sammy, you know I won’t fuck you until I open you up pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dean, you don’t get it. Just...just pull down my boxers and you’ll understand. Please, Dean.” Sam pleaded with his big brother to comply, turning on the charm of his puppy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow...hell, Sammy. You know I’m powerless before that look. Okay, I’ll do as you say. But if I feel you need the prep, I’ll do it my way and no amount of that sad puppy eyed look will work, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Dean. Now hurry, please” Sam commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, bossy, I like. Okay baby, boy. I’m gonna open my present.” Dean said as he slowly, ever so slowly took down those red lacy boxers only to almost fall off the bed at the scene in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Sammy. Is that a B-butt plug?” Dean was stunned looking at the big bright neon pink plug inserted deep inside his brother’s ass. </p><p> </p><p>Sam was so pleased with himself to have caught Dean a stuttering mess. “Oh come on, Dean. It’s not like this is the first time I've had one inside me...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, n-no, b-but. Holy shit. It’s just that it’s the first time you used it yourself. Otherwise, I’m the one that always toys with it. God, I wanna fuck you so good, Sammy” Dean kissed Sam’s ass cheeks and spanked the left one hard which in turn made his brother yelp loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I don’t know your kinks, Sammy. I know you like getting spanked. Such a good little bitch, aren’t you?” He spanked Sam on the right ass cheek as he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Jerk. Yours.” Sam yelped once again as Dean gave him another hard slap and his dick was very happy with all the rough play. “Dean, please, I’m gonna come again, if you don’t do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Sammy, don’t you dare.” Dean spanked him one last time before he stretched Sam’s thighs wide so as to gain access to the thing of his fascination. He reverently kissed Sam’s rim and slowly eased out the plug. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh yeah...ahh” Sam moaned as the movement led pleasure shiver down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>But Dean didn’t take it out. Oh no, he pushed it right back in and fucked Sam for a while just with the butt plug. The sight in front of him was so hot. His brother stretched out and covered in sweat, his skin shining and moaning all for Dean like a freaking porn star. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sammy boy...I can’t wait any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it Dean, come on. I’m fucking waiting for it. Give it to me.” Sam babbled. And Dean complied as he entered him in a quick hard thrust as the butt plug went crashing down to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Dean...move, fucking move!” Sam shouted as Dean stilled for a moment to ensure Sam wasn't in pain. All of his concerns were washed away the moment Sam ordered him to move. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, still so tight...SO good...feels so good, baby. All wet and tight around me. Perfect, baby boy. You’re perfect for me.” Dean said as he quickened his rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>“Yesyesyes...fucking fuck..FUCK yes, harder, come on, I can take it.” Sam was saying without much of a thought. Generally, he wasn’t the one doing dirty talk but the way Dean was fucking into him, slapping his ass in between, all was forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I’m gonna last much longer, Sammy...shit so fucking good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Do it, Dean. Wanna come with you. Oh...oh...OH!!”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t last longer. It was hard and quick just as Dean thought. They lay together in the after-glow of their mating, trying to control their breathing. Dean tucked Sam’s hair which was falling over his eyes behind his ear as they faced each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That was...” Dean said once he was breathing normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind blowing...” Sam completed. </p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled and said, “It’s like you know me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh, I’m the only one who knows you, Dean.” Sam kissed his big brother sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Dean replied, still in awe.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged many kisses as they indulged each other’s need to feel themselves as One. Together. Forever. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how’d you like your gift so far?” Sam asked, head planted on Dean’s chest, feeling safe and loved in his big brother’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing, Sammy. Although you know you don’t have to give me anything. Being with you is the best gift I’ll ever need. You’re my everything, Sammy. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Dean,” Sam softly kissed his idiot sap of a brother on his chest, “I love you too. But it’s still your birthday and I’m gonna shower you with as many gifts as I can until the day I’m able to. You deserve it Dean. And thank you, for sticking with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, Sammy” Dean let the matter go because he didn’t think he was deserving of Sam’s thankfulness. </p><p> </p><p>Sam knew what Dean was doing, “No, Dean. I’m serious. Thank you for sticking with me, even though I was ….”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, its okay, Sammy. We both did and said some stupid shit. Water. Bridge. We’re good.” Dean kissed his little brother on his forehead and held him close. </p><p> </p><p>Sam smiled and let the matter go. “Happy birthday, Dean, once again."</p><p> </p><p>They held each other close as they slowly drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The next day though, Sam showered Dean with all of his favorite things, cheeseburgers, pie, a new shiny knife, a Scooby Doo DVD, new edition of Busty Asian Beauties and the best of all, himself going around in the bunker completely naked with a butt plug up his ass so that his brother could fulfill all his kinks of having sex with Sam anywhere and anytime he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Sam’s favorite though was the one with him spread out naked on the map table and Dean pounding into him hard and fast, growling possessively, “You’re Mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t have the strength nor the ability to talk while he was being fucked stupid to tell his brother that he “was, is and shall always be, yours, Dean.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>